


if you choose to fly

by teeandrainbows



Series: Chopped: The 100 Fanfic Edition [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Minor Memori, Minor Niytavia, OT3, Origin Story, Other, POV Raven Reyes, Polyamory, Spacekru feels, bechoven, minor marper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeandrainbows/pseuds/teeandrainbows
Summary: It’s always been the three of them, for as long as she can remember, and she’s happy.  Bellamy kisses her forehead and Echo raises a hand to her cheek, reaching across and pressing a featherlight kiss to her lips.A week later, she finds herself missing the tranquility of the moment.or the origin story of Raven Reyes
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Echo, Bellamy Blake/Echo/Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/Raven Reyes, Echo/Raven Reyes, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Spacekru - Relationship
Series: Chopped: The 100 Fanfic Edition [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547764
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24
Collections: Chopped Madness





	if you choose to fly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TOP FOUR of Chopped: Madness! This is so exciting!
> 
> This time around, we had to write a modern au about Raven involving superpowers and found family! I was very loosely inspired by the pilot episode of The Flash while writing this. Title comes from a quote by Abhishek Kumar's book "Stardust Family - We Are One!"
> 
> Rated M for language, kidnapping and implied torture, and a blink and you'll miss it OT3 shower sex scene.

The sky is streaked with reds and golds over the ocean ahead. Raven laughs, bumping shoulders with the tall brunette next to her, beaming as she feels fingers slowly intertwining with hers.

“It’s beautiful, she says, pointing with her free hand at the sunset, and Echo smiles.

“You’re beautiful,” she replies, squeezing her hand and leaning her head against her shoulder.

Hands fall on their shoulders, pulling them into a hug from behind and Raven tucks her head against Bellamy’s shoulders. She feels Echo do the same and they stand there, the three of them, enjoying the salty breeze rustling through their hair, and Raven is happy. Happier than she’s ever been.

It’s always been the three of them, for as long as she can remember, and she’s happy. Bellamy kisses her forehead and Echo raises a hand to her cheek, reaching across and pressing a featherlight kiss to her lips.

A week later, she finds herself missing the tranquility of the moment.

***

Raven doesn’t remember much. Tires screeching, a crosswalk with the green neon sign clear as day, and pain. So much pain. When she wakes up, groggy and hooked up to far too many machines, Bellamy is by her side in a heartbeat, brushing her hair back.

“Don’t move,” he orders, his hand now resting on her shoulder. “You were in an accident.”

She blinks away the grogginess, trying to sit up despite what he said. “What?” The light from the window is too much.

Bellamy frowns, gently pushing on her shoulder. “You don’t remember?”

Raven mirrors his expression, letting him push her back against the lumpy pillow behind her. “I remember… leaving the apartment. Going to work. Crossing the…” she trails off, her head pounding. “Where’s Echo?”

“She had to go to work,” Bellamy replies softly, rubbing his thumb in little circles on her shoulder. “But she’s trying to wrap up her class early.”

Raven nods mutely, staring up at the white ceiling. Of course, she thinks. It’s Tuesday. Echo teaches yoga on Tuesdays. A thought hits her and she turns her head to look at Bellamy.

“Your lunch with Octavia and Niylah--”

“They understand. I couldn’t leave you here alone,” he cuts her off, brushing her hair back again and leaning forward, kissing her temple. They sit there in silence for a while until, true to her word, Echo appears in the doorway. She isn’t alone.

“Oh my god,” Harper breathes, pushing past the tall brunette and grabbing a chair to sit next to Raven’s bed. “We were so worried about you!” She chatters on and Raven turns her head to listen despite the throbbing pain in her temples and behind her eyes. Monty stands behind Harper, and Murphy and Emori are hovering in the doorway. Raven can’t help but notice that Murphy is clutching at Emori’s hand and she grins. Typical Murphy. Echo slowly walks around the bed and Raven’s eyes follow her until she can’t watch without turning away from Harper.

When visiting hours are over, Emori and Monty have to practically drag Murphy and Harper away from her bedside. When it’s the three of them in the room, silence falls until Raven lets out a breath. Instantly, Echo is at her side.

“I was so worried,” she whispered, her hand finding Raven’s. Raven screws her eyes shut, not wanting to let herself cry in front of them. She hears an odd sound and glances to her left. Bellamy’s face is drawn tight and there’s a wetness in his eyes as he takes her other hand.

They weep together and when the nurse comes to tear them away, Raven finds herself alone and crying.

Recovery is tough. She can’t work at the auto shop for weeks. Her leg is busted and she’s forced to adapt to a brace and she can’t put too much weight on it for too long or it starts to ache. Throughout it all, though, Bellamy and Echo are there for her. The first time she returns home to their apartment, Echo goes backwards down the steps, holding her forearms tightly while Raven hobbles down. Bellamy is at her side the entire time. Raven collapses onto the sofa when they get inside, her forehead beading with sweat, and Bellamy spends the rest of the afternoon fussing after her. He offers her water and a snack, offers to rub her shoulders, offers to get her favourite magazine so she can read. Echo has to gently remind him he has a shift at the coffee shop and he reluctantly kisses them before making sure the blanket is tucked around Raven’s hips.

When he’s gone, Raven carefully moves so Echo can sit beside her and lays her head against the taller girl’s shoulder. Her fingers trace the tattoo on Echo’s shoulder idly while Echo finds some trashy Hallmark movie to watch on tv.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” she hears Echo whisper, and Raven smiles softly, her fingers trailing down the other girl’s arm. She feels her shiver and slowly intertwines their fingers.

It’s the same for the next few weeks. Sometimes there’s visitors, especially when Bellamy and Echo are both at work. Emori stops by to tell Raven all about the latest developments at the shop, about how Wick and Zeke both miss her. She feels a pang at that and Emori quickly notices and changes the subject. Murphy’s auditioning for some cooking competition, she tells her, that’s why he wasn’t there.

When Monty and Harper visit, he sits on the sofa with Raven and they talk while she does a deep clean of the apartment, as if Bellamy and Echo didn’t live there too. It’s okay, though. Raven appreciates it. She knows Harper needs to be moving. Monty tells her the rumours about Mount Weather Pharmaceutical doing illegal human testing of their products and Raven scoffs.

“That’s not possible,” she says, watching Harper dust the tv stand for the third time. “Dante Wallace seems like a decent guy.”

“They say his son’s in charge now.” Monty shrugs.

Harper chimes in. “And that Dr. Tsing. They’re doing a press conference tonight to dispute the claims.”

Raven’s not convinced, but that evening she asks for the remote and tunes to the channel Harper told her.

“What are you doing?” Echo asks as she settles on the sofa next to her and hands her a bowl of chicken and vegetables over wild grains. Bellamy’s already on her other side, his fingers drawing patterns on Raven’s thigh, avoiding the brace, though he stops to take a bowl from Echo.

“I want to know what’s going on with Mount Weather,” she replies.

The press conference is short-lived. Cage Wallace stands beside his father and Dr Tsing and makes it quite clear that under no circumstances is Mount Weather conducting human trials. Then they disappear into the bleak grey building without answering questions.

“Well, that wasn’t very convincing,” Bellamy murmurs, setting his bowl on the coffee table and slinging his arm over Raven’s shoulders as Echo reaches up and laces her fingers with his.

Raven nods mutely.

It reaches a point where Raven realizes Bellamy and Echo are both paying far more attention to her than they are to each other so she encourages them to have a date night. They both kiss Raven and Echo squeezes her hand while Bellamy fusses, making sure everything she’ll need for the evening is close enough, and then they’re gone. As soon as Raven hears the click of the lock, she carefully lifts her busted leg up on the sofa and settles in for a nap.

It begins to rain shortly after, a gentle pattering against the window that slowly builds in strength. Raven blocks it out for a while, texting Harper and Emori. She doesn’t have siblings; she doesn’t even have living parents, but she does have her friends and they’re all the family she needs. Especially Bellamy and Echo.

A flash of lightning lights up the sky and Raven glances up from her phone just in time to jump at the loud boom of thunder. Her phone chimes with a message from Echo, checking on her, and she quickly taps out a response.

~I’m fine, don’t ruin date night on my account~

Echo’s response is immediate.

~Not gonna ruin it babe. Bell’s worried~

Typical Bellamy. Raven sends another reply just as more lightning flashes through the room and leaves it at that. Just as she’s about to try to relax, the landline rings and she has to scramble to grab it, cursing as her bad leg knocks against the coffee table.

It’s Octavia, and she immediately asks for Bellamy.

“Bellamy’s out,” she replies, her free hand going to her brace to check that it’s still in place.

“Turn on the tv,” Octavia barks out next, and Raven asks what channel. When she tunes in, she sees a reporter standing outside the Mount Weather building, sprouting some gibberish about nuclear reactors and magnetic fields.

Another boom outside. Octavia’s since hung up the phone and Raven squints at the tv. She knows enough to know that what the reporter is trying her best to explain is bad. Suddenly, there’s an even larger boom and it feels like the entire city shakes. Raven tumbles off the sofa and tries to scramble to her feet, muttering swear after swear. The power goes out then, and there’s a crackling in the air. She stumbles her way to the window, her bad leg dragging a bit behind her.

At first she doesn’t see anything, then there’s a whooshing sound and it feels like she’s being hit by a car all over again, except this time it’s invisible. She feels herself be thrown backwards, her back hitting the wall, hears a loud crack as her head makes contact, and slides down to the floor. Her whole body is tingling. Her phone chimes multiple times in a row to deaf ears.

When she wakes, it’s to the frantic voices of Bellamy and Echo as they shake her shoulders. Except she’s watching from across the room. Raven squints. Is she… dead?

“Bellamy? Echo?” she tries, surprised that her voice doesn’t shake. She’s not the only surprised one. Her partners wheel around, Echo taking a defensive stance. Bellamy looks horrified.

“What the--” Bellamy starts to say  _ fuck _ but Echo hates it when he swears. Raven takes that moment to look down. She’s standing with both feet on the floor, but her whole body is sparkling, glistening, and see-through. She lifts her arm, staring at it. It reminds her of the night sky, back when they had gone out in the middle of a field at night and laid on Bellamy’s truck bed and stared at the stars.

“You’re not a… ghost…?” Echo says, tentatively, reaching towards her.

Raven shakes her head. “I don’t know,” she admits, wrapping her arms around her.

The room shakes, then, and both Echo and Bellamy stumble in the aftershock. Raven, however, feels a funny jerk behind her navel and a fuzziness in her limbs, and suddenly she’s slumped against the wall, her leg throbbing, staring at the backs of her boyfriend and her girlfriend.

“Okay. What the fuck?” she asks. Bellamy and Echo both start at her voice and turn around. Their eyes widen, and they check behind them, but starry-Raven is gone.

Miraculously, she’s not hurt, aside from her leg. Bellamy helps her to her feet and embraces her, kissing her deeply. Echo joins the hug and Raven clings to both of them. They slowly move to the bedroom where Raven settles back on the cushions with Bellamy on her left and Echo on her right.

“What happened?” she asks.

The story comes out in quick bursts. The thunderstorm. Mount Weather having issues with their experimental nuclear power core. The explosion. No physical damage to any part of the city. In return, Raven shares her experience.

Bellamy doesn’t leave her side for the next few days. Everyone comes over for Sunday dinner and the story of the night is Raven’s miraculous survival in the explosion. No one mentions starry-Raven.

She begins to notice a difference that night after Harper has to be pulled out of the house as she makes offers to help whenever needed. Her entire body feels fuzzy and she has to lie down in bed. Bellamy is beside himself and while Echo acts like the sensible one, Raven can tell by the tightness in her shoulders that she’s worried. Raven tries her best to reassure them both that she’s fine, that she’ll just close her eyes and it’ll go away When she closes her eyes,though, Echo gasps.

Raven opens her eyes and lifts her hand. Stars twinkle before her eyes. She sits up and glances back. There’s normal-Raven, lying on the bed with her eyes closed. And she’s starry-Raven. Echo reaches out, her mouth open in a small ‘o’, and tries to touch her shoulder. Her hand goes through the stars.

“What’s happening to me?” Raven asks, feeling self-conscious despite herself. No one can answer. Bellamy shakes his head, grabbing normal-Raven’s hand and squeezing it. Starry-Raven can feel the pressure on her hand and she tells him.

Wanting to test something, Raven slides out of bed and puts all of her weight on her bad leg, and feels nothing.

“Pinch me,” she says to Echo, “that me,” nodding at normal-Raven still lying on the bed. Echo looks apprehensive, but does as she asks, pinching her arm. Raven feels it.

“This is really weird,” Bellamy says, and Raven and Echo agree with him.

“Let me try something,” Raven says, concentrating hard. The next thing she knows, she’s opening her eyes and staring up at Bellamy’s face. He hasn’t shaved in a couple of days, and she lifts a hand, lightly brushing the stubble. Beside her, Echo squeezes her hand.

Over the next week, they try to figure out what happened to her. Bellamy, of course, hits the internet to research while Echo and Raven test it. They discover that she has some degree of control over when she becomes starry-Raven, but normal-Raven remains sitting or lying in place, seemingly asleep. She can walk around, but can’t interact with objects or people aside from talking. It’s a strange feeling.

“It’s astral projection!” Bellamy announces one evening from his laptop.

“Astral what?” Echo asks, but Raven nods.

“That makes sense,” she says, lifting a starry hand and looking through it at her boyfriend. “So, what can I do with it?”

Bellamy shrugs, but Echo looks thoughtful. When Raven asks her what she’s thinking about, she presses her lips in a thin line.

“I wonder how far you can go?”

They test that the following evening. Raven lies down on the sofa, making herself comfortable, and closes her eyes, concentrating. Within seconds, her spirit is rising out of her body.

“Ready?” she asks. Echo nods, kissing Bellamy before following Raven outside. Raven marvels at the fact that she can pass through the wall while Echo uses the door.

They walk for close to an hour, getting further and further away from their apartment. Echo has her phone out and on speaker so they can talk to Bellamy.

“Any changes?” Raven asks.

“Nothing. You look… so peaceful. It’s strange,” Bellamy replies.

Raven shudders, feeling the sensation of fingers brushing her hair back.

“Don’t distract me,” she hisses, and Bellamy is apologetic.

Eventually, even perfectly-in-shape Echo is tired and they have to turn back. Raven wants to test one more thing, though, so Echo hangs up the phone and calls a cab while Raven draws in a shaky, starry breath.

She opens her eyes and Bellamy is sitting on the chair opposite her, idly swiping on his phone.

“So we know I can get back from that distance, too,” she says, grinning as he jumps.

When Echo gets home, she pulls Raven into the shower with her, saying it had been too long. She’s hard to resist, and soon Bellamy joins them. She almost forgets her leg is damaged as she moans into a kiss from Echo as Bellamy’s hands roam her body.

They wake up the next morning, limbs tangled together and Raven’s leg throbbing a bit, to multiple messages and missed calls on all of their phones. Bellamy’s the first to check while Echo rubs Raven’s leg gently, trying to ease the pain.

“It’s Emori,” he says, sitting up. “She says Harper and Monty were supposed to visit yesterday but never showed up. She checked their apartment and they’re not there.”

They all have keys to each others’ places. Raven sits up, Echo’s hand on her back.

“That’s strange,” she says, reaching for her own phone. First she texts them both. When there’s no answer, she calls Monty but it goes to voicemail. Beside her, Echo tries Harper.

She can see Bellamy starting to panic and reaches across, kissing his shoulder. “I’m sure they’re fine,” she says.

They don’t hear from Monty or Harper. After two days, they put in a missing persons report. Murphy and Emori come to their apartment that evening and they all sit together, trying to offer whatever comfort they can muster. Bellamy assumes the worst. Murphy is inclined to agree with him, while Emori and Echo try to put on brave faces and point out that the police are looking for them. Raven, however, can’t get the image of the two dead in a ditch somewhere out of her mind. They’re her family. Losing Monty and Harper would be like ripping out a piece of her soul.

Octavia and Niylah stop by later with a casserole (prepared by Niylah, of course). Everyone stays overnight, Murphy and Emori in the guest bedroom and the girls on the pull-out sofa.

Raven can’t sleep, and eventually closes her eyes, letting her spirit rise out of her body. She goes for a long walk, checking everywhere she can think. Absently, she wonders if she is restricted to walking. She’s a spirit. Can she fly? She tests the theory, jumping up and down, but always her feet end up back on the ground.

She curses. Then she ducks behind a tree to avoid being seen by some couple out late. She curses again.

Raven returns to her body before dawn, making a show of waking up. She doesn’t feel rested at all, and as she yawns while Niylah makes coffee for everyone, she makes the mental note. Astral projection doesn’t replace sleep.

Octavia, who’s Raven’s physical therapist, suggests a walk. Echo immediately agrees and offers to go with her, since Bellamy has a shift at the coffee shop. Murphy and Emori also disappear to work while Raven slips on a light jacket. Echo holds her hand as they start slow, walking down the street at a slow pace. While they walk, Raven tells her about her nighttime search and her attempts at floating.

“That sucks,” Echo comments. Raven can tell she’s bursting with energy and instantly feels bad. She knows Echo adores a good morning run. Her girlfriend notices her downcast expression and squeezes her hand. That’s all the encouragement Raven needs.

They make it to the downtown core. Raven is hesitant as the sidewalk traffic picks up, but Echo promises she won’t fall. They weave through the crowd, stopping in front of a music store.

“I thought we could look for Bellamy’s birthday present,” Echo says, a mischievous smile playing at her lips.

Raven laughs. “Perfect,” she agrees and they disappear into the shop.

When they come back out on the sidewalk, Echo’s carrying a bag with an old record inside and Raven has a new pair of headphones. Bellamy will love it. They continue down the street, chatting idly about things.

Raven feels it first. A tingling along her spine. It becomes hard to breathe. She pauses, putting her hand on a nearby lamppost. Echo asks if she’s okay, but her voice sounds muffled, as though they were underwater. Raven glances sideways just in time to see her girlfriend stiffen.

A van pulls up beside them and the sliding door opens. Raven tries to move but can’t as a man grabs her arm, pulling her roughly in. Echo is grabbed next and Raven tries to scream, tries to do something, anything.

She can’t do anything. She lies in the back of the van, paralyzed, a foot away from Echo. Then she feels a sharp pain in her neck and everything goes fuzzy, then black.

When she awakens, she’s lying on a bed. Raven blinks, trying to clear the fuzziness from her eyes. A figure steps into view above her. She recognizes Dr Tsing from the press conference.

“Excellent. She looks like she’ll be a good fit, especially with that leg injury,” the doctor says. Another figure enters her field of vision. Cage Wallace.

“This time was even easier than the last. I think I’m getting a better grip on these powers of mine,” he says, reaching out and running his finger along Raven’s cheek. She hisses, trying to recoil away from him. His eyes grow cold and the tingling along her spine returns. It becomes impossible to move; even her jaw feels locked in place. Only her eyes are unaffected as they dart around in confusion.

“Feisty,” he says, patting her cheek. “Take her first.”

She hears muffled sounds next to her and Cage turns to the side. “Don’t worry,” he says. “Once we’re done with your girlfriend, we’ll come back for you, too.”

Raven can’t even swallow in fear. None of her muscles will react. She hears Echo begging for it to be her, though, and a chill passes over her as Dr Tsing wheels her bed, she recognizes it now as a hospital bed, away and out of the room. Cage walks behind, with his strange hold on her body.

“It’s funny, isn’t it?” he asks, as if he can read her thoughts. “I thought the explosion was a terrible thing, until I got angry at one of the investigators and suddenly I was in complete control of his body. He couldn’t move unless I allowed it. It’s making it easier to bring in test subjects for the dear doctor, here,” he says, nodding at Tsing.

Raven can only stare up at the moving ceiling in horror as they wheel her into what looks like an operating room. Tsing holds up a syringe, an empty smile on her face.

“This will only hurt a little,” she says, leaning over Raven.

When they’re done, they take her to a different room and strap her down. Raven doesn’t move for a long time after they leave, until she hears a familiar voice.

“Raven?”

She blinks, turning her head to the side. Harper is staring back at her through a bruised eye. Beyond her, she can just make out Monty.

“What the hell is happening?” Raven asks. Her leg is throbbing and she tries to ignore it.

“We were on our way to Murphy and Emori’s,” Harper explains, and it sounds identical to her story. Except they’ve been here for a couple of days. “They take us in once a day, for they’re testing.” Harper sounds defeated, nothing like her usual chipper self.

When Echo is wheeled in later, Raven can feel Cage’s presence but thankfully he doesn’t linger. As soon as he’s gone, she lifts her head as much as she can.

“Echo?”

Echo’s voice reaches her, sounding drowsy. “You need to tell Bellamy. Get Miller.”

She’s confused for a moment, then it dawns on her. Raven nods, trying to let her whole body relax.

“What are you--” she hears Harper’s voice but it cuts out when Raven’s spirit rises from her body.

“Echo can explain. I have to get help,” she says, her gaze lingering on three of the most important people in her life before she dashes out of the room.

She runs down the street, glad that whatever rules governed her spirit self allowed her full use of her busted leg. It’s getting dark, she notices. As she reaches the apartment, she sees Bellamy leaving, Murphy right behind him.

Raven calls out his name and he looks up, frantic. His eyes find her and her heart breaks at the panic in them. He runs toward her and stops short when he realizes it’s her spirit.

“What the fuck?” Murphy drawls, coming closer.

“No time to explain,” Raven says quickly before turning her eyes on Bellamy. “We’re in trouble. Echo, Harper, Monty, and I.” She winces, feeling a tingling in her spine, and scrambles to get her message out. “Cage Wallace and Dr Tsing have us. Wallace has powers. I don’t know how much time I have. You need to get the police. Tell Miller to search the Mount Weather facility.” It’s already getting hard to move. Cage must be in the room with her. “Say what you have to say to get him to search, please!”

Bellamy nods mutely, taking a step forward. “Are you…?” he trails off, lifting a hand as if he wants to touch her.

“They tested… something,” she says, raising her hand to meet his, desperately wishing they could touch. She settles for letting her hand hover over his. The tingling is still there, but she still has some control. Good to know. “You have to save us.”

Bellamy nods again, swallowing. Raven watches his Adam’s apple bob and takes a step closer to him. “I love you,” she murmurs, leaning in and hovering her lips just next to his. It’s a strange sensation, to kiss him without making physical contact. She can tell he feels the same, but just before she moves away, there’s a strange feeling, as though their lips are melding together. She doesn’t think anything of it, though.

“I’ll do what I can,” he replies, his eyes soft yet determined. Murphy grabs Bellamy’s arm, then, pulling him away.

“Come on, I have my car,” he says, and Raven has never been more appreciative of her friend than in that moment. Bellamy nods at her, words unspoken, and turns to follow Murphy around the corner. Raven lets out a breath and closes her eyes, returning to her body.

When she opens her eyes, Cage is there, watching her. “What are you up to?” he asks, his eyes narrowed. Raven instantly feels him take control of her and despite her best efforts, can’t fight it. “I couldn’t take you completely before, but now it’s different,” the man says, walking closer to her. Raven’s thoughts are a litany of  _ don’t hurt me don’t hurt me don’t hurt me _ but instead he leans in close to her and whispers in her ear. “I’ll figure you out,” he says before straightening up and leaving the room. As soon as the door closes, she can move again.

“Bellamy?” Echo’s voice breaks the silence first.

“He’s finding Miller now, with Murphy,” Raven replies.

Next to her, Harper lets out a sigh of relief. “Lucky you can do that,” she breathes, and Monty agrees.

Raven nods, thinking. She tells Echo about how she could feel Cage, but wasn’t affected by him, but it’s Monty who speaks up.

“Maybe he can’t control your spirit if it’s not with your body,” he says.

They spend time whispering back and forth, trying to figure out a plan. Minutes stretch into hours, although there’s no evidence of time passing in the room. When they hear footsteps approaching the room, however, Raven swallows.

“Let’s test this,” she says, closing her eyes. As her spirit leaves her body, Cage and Tsing enter the room, the doctor carrying a syringe. Instantly, he starts exerting his presence on the room. Raven can feel him trying on her, but her spirit can still move. Perfect.

“Well, this is interesting,” Cage drawls, walking closer to her spirit and taking it in. “Astral projection, I presume?”

Tsing looks like she’s seen a ghost. Raven smirks.

“Something like that,” she boasts, lifting her chin. “You can’t control me.”

Cage reaches out a hand and plunges it through her chest. Raven feels a slight tingle, but nothing more, and her grin grows.

“And what about your physical body?” Cage asks, turning away from her.

Her grin falters and Raven thinks quickly. “Why are you doing this?” she blurts out. Cage turns back to her, a cold smile on his face.

“You don’t expect me to just reveal all of my inner motives, do you?” he asks, leering at her. “How cliché.”

That’s it, Raven thinks. Keep him talking. Stall him. “You’re going to get caught eventually,” she says, crossing starry arms in front of her. “The police are already looking for my friends,” she nods at Monty and Harper, “and tomorrow they’ll add us to the list.”

“Even if I get caught, I’ll just break out and keep going,” Cage says, shrugging. He tilts his head.

Raven glances around the room, trying to think what she can do. There isn’t much, and she can’t touch anything, anyway. A thought occurs to her, and she doesn’t like it at first. Something in one of the websites Bellamy had looked at, as well as that moment with him earlier. “I won’t let you hurt us anymore,” she says, glaring at him. Her gaze then turns to the doctor and her syringe and she takes a step forward.

“What are you doing?” Cage asks, watching as she takes one step, then another until she’s right in front of Tsing.

“Stopping you,” she says, stepping into Tsing’s body “It’ll only hurt a little.” It’s a strange sensation and she can feel the woman fighting her every inch of the way. Cage instantly stretches his influence over Tsing but Raven steels herself, now fighting on two fronts. It’s easier to fight off his influence in someone else’s body, she finds, and she lifts Tsing’s arm. Cage seems to realize what she’s doing and backs away quickly but Raven plunges the syringe into his neck, injecting the sedative. Once it’s done, she steps out of Tsing’s body, just as Miller bursts into the room, his weapon drawn, followed by several SWAT officers.

Tsing protests the entire time she’s being arrested. Raven settles back into her own body and Miller personally undoes the straps on all four of them. Monty and Harper immediately embrace, and Echo pulls Raven to her, holding her tightly.

Someone on the force hands out blankets and they’re escorted out of the building. It’s dawn, Raven realizes, listening to the light trill of birdsong. Bellamy’s there and he rushes forward, collecting Raven and Echo into his arms, kissing both of them in turn. Murphy and Emori are also there, as are Octavia and Niylah, and there’s hugs, lots of them. And lots of questions. Miller, in particular, seems curious about Raven but Bellamy steps in, shaking his head.

“You’re lucky I’m the superior officer here,” Miller tells him, turning away to bark orders.

Someone coughs behind them and they turn to see a blonde medic who tells them there’s ambulances ready. Bellamy rides with Raven and Echo, refusing to let them out of his sight.

It’s a full 48 hours before they return home. Bellamy helps Raven and Echo to the sofa and for a while they just sit there, holding each other.

“I thought I had lost you both,” Bellamy breathes, his voice shaking.

Echo tilts his head towards her and leans her forehead against his while Raven holds his arm on the other side, tucking her head against his shoulder. Bellamy stiffles a sob and Raven’s heart breaks again. Echo kisses him and it quickly deepens. Finding Echo’s hand, Raven starts rubbing Bellamy’s back with her other hand. Eventually, they move to the bedroom.

They invite everyone for dinner the following evening and Raven tells the whole story after they eat, from start to finish. There’s a wide range of reactions, from Octavia’s disbelief to Harper’s giddy cheerfulness. Murphy is silent, though, and Raven glances over at him from Bellamy’s lap.

“Penny for your thoughts?” she asks. He glances up.

“So, what are you now? A superhero?”

Monty snorts into his wine glass and Harper pokes him in the shoulder. Raven shrugs.

She thinks about all the crime in the city. About the Eligius Corporation, the Sanctum drug ring, and the gang wars. There’s a lot she could help fix if she really wanted to.

“We’ll see.”

***

Weeks later, she’s standing on the top of Harper and Monty’s beachside building with Bellamy and Echo beside her. They’ve done more testing of her abilities, and she thinks she’s ready to try something. Bellamy’s apprehensive, but Echo thinks it’s a good idea. Her body is back at home, safe in bed.

She stands at the edge of the roof, feeling the salty breeze on her face. With a deep breath, she nods back at Bellamy and Echo before stepping off solid ground, the wind rushing in her ears.

And Raven flies.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first time ever writing a polyship. And I think I liked it. Bechoven is just so good and sweet. Also I was in found family heaven the entire time writing this, fun fact.
> 
> In a perfect world, this has multiple chapters that explore Raven as she develops her powers and figures out how to use them, and learns more about this whole stepping into someone else's body thing, so maybe one day it'll continue and we'll see more Bechoven. After all, Raven couldn't possibly be the /only/ person in the city who developed superpowers, right? Mwahahahaha.
> 
> Bailey and Sara, you rock!


End file.
